And Life has a Funny Way
by StarCrysis
Summary: Sly Blue keeps going off with Noiz while Aoba is dating Koujaku... let's see how they try to handle the situation. noikouao, noizxkoujaku noizxaoba, aobaxkoujaku, noijaku, kouao, noiao, lemons, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was another painful night. I was lying in Koujaku's bed, trying to get my thoughts in order, considering recent events. Koujaku was faced away from me. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. If he wasn't, he sure was making a convincing show out of it, twitching every so often, making me feel like he was having bad dreams because he was upset. I shifted, and my damp hair smeared against the pillow.

This always happened when Sly took over. He would complain about the shortness of our hair to Koujaku, or get into matches of Rhyme. Koujaku has grown to love him, because he's part of me, but the problem lies in Sly's feelings. Sly enjoys sex with Koujaku, but his heart lies with the person that would bother Koujaku the most; Noiz.

That's why this keeps happening. A couple of times a week , Sly will take over and just take off. He'll get into Rhyme matches with everyone, then go to Noiz'. Since Noiz has a thing for me, and Sly, and doesn't mind hurting Koujaku (in fact, I think he enjoys it), he happily obliges. Then I come back, faced with an extremely hurt Koujaku.

That's what happened today. Koujaku was so fed up, he just went immediately to bed. I, feeling equally hurt and humiliated, went to take a shower, to wash Noiz' cum out of me. I returned, and just laid down, but I couldn't fall asleep. Not with these strange feelings and guilt churning inside of me. I've barely seen Noiz myself since Koujaku and I got together. The only time I really had a conversation (or, what I attempted to make a conversation) with him was the time I tried to tell him not to sleep with Sly. Needless to say, that didn't go so well, as he only responded with "It's not a big deal," and walked away.

My feelings of guilt melted away at the memory of that conversation, and I grew angry. I felt my adrenaline start to pulse in my body, and sat up. I immediately grimaced, however. As proved many times over the months, apparently Noiz was not a gentle lover. I glanced over at Koujaku. If he wasn't sleeping, he'd immediately question me about where I was going.

"Oi, Koujaku!" I whispered carefully. He slept on, not even awarding me a twitch. I got up silently and walked to the bathroom where I had left my clothes. I wanted to mull things over with Koujaku when I got out of the shower, so I rushed out. At that point, however, the lights were out and he didn't even look in my direction. I efficiently slipped on my clothes in the bathroom, then grabbed my bag, of which held Ren in sleep mode. I slipped quietly out of the house.

It was approximately 2:00AM when the cool night air hit my face upon walking outside. There was a brilliant moon in the sky as I walked briskly in the direction of Noiz' apartment. I pet Ren's head in my bag to wake him up as I walked.

"Aoba," Ren greeted me briefly upon start-up.

"Hey, Ren," I responded absentmindedly, focusing on getting to my destination as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going?" Ren asked worriedly, as he noticed my long strides.

"I need to talk to Noiz'," I answered briefly again. I felt bad, being so curt with Ren, so I looked over at him and said, "I'm sorry, I just need to fix this, is all." Ren shook his head.

"This probably isn't the greatest idea.." he mumbled, looking back in the direction we came.

I felt a twinge of guilt upon his words. Imagine if Koujaku saw me leave? What if Beni is following me? Would he think _I _was hooking up with Noiz now? My paranoid fear started to bounce about in my head. I looked up to the sky in case Beni was there. When he wasn't, I took further paranoid action, and looked behind me for Koujaku. Nothing. I stabilized my breathing, which was starting to become frantic between the paranoid thoughts and the quickness of my pace. I looked behind me on last time, just in case.

"Aoba!" Ren exclaimed, as I bumped into a figure in front of me. I stumbled backwards, but caught myself before falling.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized profusely to whoever I bumped into.

"No need to apologize." I was face to face with a smiling Virus. It looked like he and Trip had just turned the corner as I turned around.

"Oh, Virus," I breathed. "I'm sorry about that, I'm just in a hurry."

"We already said, you don't have to apologize," Trip continued playfully. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys.." I attempted to slip in-between them. Virus held out an arm and I stopped as it pressed against my abdomen.

Oh, good. The creepy Not Twins just had to interject! We had always been good friends, but ever since I had gotten with Koujaku, they had started to find me in the streets much more often. And each time, instead of just stating their dues, and letting me know about the latest Midorijima gossip, they partook in borderline sexual harassment. I had always liked Virus and Trip, them being very good to me despite being Yakuza. And I still like them, or, I'm trying to. It occurred to me that they must have had other plans for me, and are now jealous of Koujaku.

"Where are you off to, Aoba?" Virus' face had gotten dangerously close to mine, and my name was breathed to me so sensually, my face actually got hot upon him saying it. I stepped back, to put a more comfortable distance between Virus and I.

"O-oh, well.." I stammered out. "I've uh... got to go see Noiz. It's really important." As soon as the truth exited my lips, I realized the mistake in stating it. Trip looked at Virus, who almost had a look of hurt on his face.

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy, Aoba-san," Trip said smoothly. He nodded at Virus who was sniffing dramatically.

"N-no, guys!" I waved my hands in front of me defensively. "I-It's not like that!" Virus took off his glasses and used his shirt to wipe them off.

"I would have at least thought," He slipped the glasses back onto his face. "If you were going to do that, you would have at least chosen your biggest fans," Virus' stance was slouched at this point, and Trip had his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, looking at me sternly. My anger started to boil at their obvious theatrics.

"I said it's not like that!" I yelled and pushed past them, running across the street and turning the first corner I saw.

I leaned up against a building around the corner, panting.

"They're dangerous," Ren spoke quietly as I pushed myself off of the wall and continues towards Noiz' place.

"They're just quirky," I defended them. They have been close friends of mine for a long time, and I was sure they were just screwing with me. Ren was probably irritated at this, because he shifted around in my bag uncomfortably.

"This is becoming less and less of a good idea," he urged. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine,"

"What are you doing here?"

Noiz was leaning against the door frame, wearing a black robe and heavy eyelids. I felt bad for waking him up, but this was important.

"C-can I come in?" My voice came out entirely more nervous than intended, but Noiz just smirked.

"Back for more, Sly?" he chuckled and pushed his door open wider, inviting me in. I stood frozen, irritated that he thought I was Sly.

"I'm not Sly," I spoke directly. "I need to talk to you."

After some awkward chit-chat as I entered his apartment, I froze, amazed.

I don't know what I expected Noiz' apartment to look like, but I certainly didn't expect this. His apartment only had two doors in it, besides the front door. One looked like a closet; it was slightly open and there were brightly colored clothes pouring out of the crack. The other one was the bathroom, I assumed. What I was standing in was one room, part of it separated by a half-wall. There was a futon on the left side of the room, and next to it an end table, with empty boxes of pizza stacked upon it. The futon's covers were rumpled. It was hard to say whether or not they were always like that, or if they were because Noiz was just sleeping there. In front of the futon was a large coffee table, accompanied by empty coffee cups, along with countless technological parts strewn about. The place the half-wall was separating, was the kitchen, equipped with a mini-fridge, a stove, and a sink which was piled high with dishes stained with red sauce.

"What?" Noiz spoke coldly, as I stared around his place.

"Sorry I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say that wouldn't offend him. He plopped down on the futon, apparently not caring what my problem was anymore.

"What do you want?" Noiz asked me, in his usual monotone voice. I sighed an shifted uncomfortably, suddenly nervous. I had no idea what I was going to say or how I was going to say it. My meeting with Virus and Trip had thrown my train of thought off.

"I..." I began. I glanced down at Ren, who just shifted uncomfortably. "You..." I started over, trying to collect my thoughts. "You can't sleep with Sly anymore!" I finally spilled. I clutched the strap of my bag hard as Noiz began to get up.

"We've had this conversation before," he took long strides towards me. My heart was beating frantically as I backed up against the wall. "It's not all about you and Koujaku," His face was now inches away from mine, his hand leaning him against the wall next to my face.

"B-but, Koujaku, he..." I stammered out, as he pressed his mouth against my neck.

"He'll get over it," I felt his hot breath against my neck as he spoke fluidly. My body was starting to get hot, and I was starting to panic. This really was a bad idea, after all.

I heard a loud crash, and Noiz stepped away from me. I caught my breath for a moment, and looked towards the door. Koujaku stood in the doorway (that was all there was, he had kicked the door clean off of its hinges), his hair down, wearing nothing but his kimono and sandals.

"Koujaku!" I exclaimed, as I began to panic even more. What was he going to think? It was all Noiz! This is Sly's fault! I was just trying to help! All of these thought bounced about in my head in quick succession as Koujaku took in the scene before him.

"A-Aoba?" Koujaku's voice was hoarse and meek, as if his spirits had just been crushed 1000 times over.

"No, it's not what you-" I recklessly started to scream at him, as my breathing intensified.

I was seconds away from a panic attack, when Ren broke in, "He was just trying to help," he spoke honestly. I tried to stabilize my breathing and looked down thankfully at Ren. Koujaku then turned towards Noiz.

"You _need_ to stop!" he yelled in complete fury. "You're ruining Aoba and I's relationship!"

Instead of getting angry or scared, Noiz spoke softly. "Maybe we can come to an agreement." These words even took me by surprise, considering Noiz and Koujaku are pretty much sworn enemies. Koujaku relaxed, which was even more surprising.

"What, what?" I interjected. Noiz looked at me, and then Koujaku.

"Maybe we can all learn to get along," he continued, smirking. I could feel that this was becoming dangerous, but Koujaku just smirked back in response.

"I could never get along with you!" he yelled, almost playfully and blasted Noiz in the face with his fist. I slide against the wall into the corner and slid down, clutching Ren in my bag to my chest. This was going even worse than I expected.

I watched as Noiz steadied himself after Koujaku's blow. He ran at Koujaku and slammed him against the wall, his hand around his throat.

"Koujaku!" I stood up, shaking. This is not what I wanted, but what happened next was a bigger shock than anything that happened that night so far.

"Maybe we can't," Noiz said huskily. "Maybe we can." He pressed his lips against Koujaku's, and pushed his hand under his kimono. My mouth dropped open in surprise. I was sure I was supposed to feel jealousy, and I felt guilty when I didn't. I didn't know what to feel. Koujaku growled into Noiz' mouth and pushed him off.

"What's wrong, old man?" Noiz taunted. I blinked a couple times, trying to figure out if Noiz had a death wish or not. Koujaku just leaned against the wall and wiped his mouth, silently. He looked at me.

"Aoba.." he started, and my heart jumped. "It's up to you."

"W-what?" I was completely taken aback by this. Noiz was insinuating that we have a 4 way relationship, and Koujaku was leaving it up to me. Why me? What if I choose wrong? It was then I noticed Koujaku's raging erection. My eyes widened. Noiz... made him like that? That's why it's up to me. It will make things easier, and he wants to... or at least his body does. I stood up. "Only if you two can get along," I decided impulsively.

"Aoba!" I almost forgot Ren was there. His small eyes were looking up at me with concern. It seemed even Ren decided this was a bad idea. I looked to Koujaku, whose face emulated a cross between embarrassment and rage. I knew I had made the wrong decision..

Breaking me out of my worried, paranoid thoughts, Koujaku pushed off of the wall, lunging and Noiz, his lips crashing into the to the ones opposite of him. I stared, starting to feel slightly jealous, and looked down at Ren. It seemed as though he intentionally went into sleep mode. Great. I should have listened to him.

I looked back to Koujaku and Noiz, Noiz pulling Koujaku's hair with great force as their tongues battled for dominance. I knew neither of them would give up, so I resigned myself, slouching back into the corner, watching. I don't even think I was jealous per-say, just pissed I wasn't being invited into the fun. Honestly, stranger things have happened to me. I watched as Koujaku pulled open Noiz' robe, and stroked his hard length.

I gasped when I saw Noiz' dick. It was pierced! I cringed at the thought of someone taking a needle to mine... ugh!

I continued to watch as Noiz chomped down on Koujaku's neck, Koujaku letting out a husky moan. I would have been more pissed for me being ignored for so long, but I was starting to feel an internal stir in-between my legs. I blinked, confused with myself. T-this... watching my boyfriend lock lips with another man... was making me hard? I laid my hands over my crotch, and tried to adjust my dick to cool it down. This only served for more tingling to go up my thigh, into my length.

I looked back up to Koujaku and Noiz, who were now making out on the futon, Koujaku under Noiz, who was slowly fingering him, whispering softly in his ear. My boyfriend's moan and growls became more and more apparent in the silent apartment. I couldn't stand the heat building up between my legs, and my eyes were growing foggy. Against my better judgment, and began to unbuckle my belt and pulled my hard cock out. They weren't paying attention anyways..

Koujaku started moaning helplessly, after awhile of Noiz fingering him and me slowly stroking my cock.

"Oh, there it is," Noiz said silkily. Koujaku let out an emphatic groan, as it looked like the younger man was now aiming for his "sweet spot". This shot tingles down my spine, and I started to pant. I was uncomfortable. Starting with my shoes and jacket, I began to strip, not breaking eye contact with the erotic scene before me.

I had had just taken my pants off, and began to start on my shirt, when Noiz turned and looked at me. I froze, realizing the embarrassing position I was in. I was completely naked, besides my socks, and my shirt was hanging off of my left arm. I was straddling the floor, my dick in my hand. My eyes were lidded and my face flushed.

Noiz chuckled, not phased by this in the least. Koujaku was staring at my lewd position with a sensual expression.

"Well," Noiz breathed, hauling himself off of the older man. "I didn't expect this," I blushed furiously, taking my hand off of my member and looking down. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noiz crouch down next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his rough fingers slide down my shaft. I jolted at his touch, trying my hardest not to make any noise. Noiz finally wrapped his fingers around my cock. He pulled my face up to his and pressed our lips together. These collective acts sent me tumbling over the edge of lust. I moaned into his mouth and he invited his tongue in. I felt his tongue ring clink against my teeth as he moved it around my hot mouth, tugging skillfully at my cock. He pulled the rest of my shirt off with his other hand, then toyed with my nipple. My hoarse voice resonated in my throat as I grew hotter.

Noiz suddenly pulled away. I opened my eyes. Koujaku was still lying on the futon, now stroking his dick, watching us. Noiz stood up in front of me, holding his hand out. I was guessing Sly also had trouble standing when he was extraordinarily horny, because Noiz pulled me up, and let me hold onto his shoulder as we meandered over to Koujaku. He looked at Noiz, then at me.

"H-how are we going to do this...?" he asked awkwardly. I looked up at Noiz, wondering the same thing.

"Suck his dick," Noiz ordered, looking at me. I glanced at Koujaku. Not sure of our situation anymore, I slid onto the floor and onto my knees. Koujaku sat up on the futon, and I was greeted with his pulsing member in my face.

I took a deep breath and fixed my eyes on Koujaku's. I licked up the shaft, then engulfed his head. I swirled my tongue around his head, stopping at the slit to lick it tenderly, before repeating the same actions. I felt Noiz' rough fingers slide down my back and grip my hips.

As I proceeded to deepthroat Koujaku, I watch his eyes widen against his lustful gaze. I blinked, now worried, and glanced in the direction of Noiz, not stopping my skillful work on Koujaku's hard dick. I felt Noiz spread my cheeks apart. My heart fluttered against my chest and I squeezed my eyes shut. A warm wetness circled my hole and I jolted, finally taking my mouth off of the elder and looked behind me. Noiz was... licking me...!

"Noiz... n-no.." I felt so utterly embarrassed. Koujaku and I had never tried anything so lewd in our time together. Noiz responded by shoving the hot muscle in. I felt his cold tongue ring warm up against my walls as I moaned. It felt extraordinary, and my face heated up even more. I turned back and looked up at Koujaku, who's eyes had taken a hungry turn. He stared at me in silence, and through the waves of pleasure running through my body, I continued to suck him off.

After awhile of moaning against the raven's flesh, Noiz pulled his tongue out, replacing it with a finger. I jumped at the familiar feeling, but didn't slack on pleasuring my boyfriend. Koujaku was looking down at me expectantly, but I was trying to go slow, so he didn't cum right away.

After a couple minutes of moaning and bucking my hips against Noiz' increasing finger count, he pulled them out again. I saw Koujaku's eyes land on Noiz. I don't know exactly what Noiz signaled, but Koujaku nodded. He looked back into my eyes. My hungry expression must have captivated him again, because his face grew red, and he placed his hand on my head.

As Koujaku ran his fingers through my hair, I felt something big press against my empty hole. I blinked at Koujaku, wondering if this was truly okay, and he gave me a warm smile. I close my eyes, bracing myself for Noiz' hot meat.

To my surprise, he entered me slowly. I gave some uncomfortable groans and took my mouth back off of Koujaku so not to bite his member. I felt his hand trail up my chin and I looked up at him.

"Are you okay, Aoba?" He looked mildly worried, and I nodded. As soon as Noiz was all the way in, I placed Koujaku's tip back in my mouth, sucking on it weakly. I felt Noiz bend over me and wrap one of his arms around my chest.

"I'm going to move," he whispered huskily in my ear. I groaned and started bobbing my head up and down again. I felt Noiz pulled out almost all the way, then slam into me.

Koujaku's dick bounced around in my mouth as I held it weakly between my jaw. I couldn't keep my mouth fully closed, as I was moaning so much. Noiz pounded into me, hard and Koujaku was helping me with my bobbing.

"You like this?" Noiz panted in my ear again, and I moaned harder in response. My hard dick was bouncing and Noiz pounded my body into oblivion.

"Aoba..." Koujaku groaned out to me, his eyes now closed. "You're so good... Aoba.." I groaned my appreciation onto his cock and Noiz leaned over me again.

"You're such a sweet slut," he whispered in my ear. I felt my hard cock tingle at these enticing words. I saw Koujaku glare but groan louder at this. "Let's hear some more of that hot voice," the blond continued as he started flicking the tip of my pulsing erection. Koujaku's dick was pushed into the back of my throat as I slumped over him, my mouth gaping, almost screaming.

"Kou-" I mumbled with my mouth full. Noiz started to pump me hard. He could feel his hot breaths on my neck as he panted, nipping at it when he had the chance.

"A-aoba.." Koujaku moaned my name and I forced my eyes upward at him. "I'm... I'm gonna.." I decided to work harder, through my moans at these words, shoving his dick as far down my throat as possible. Noiz started to moan, and pump me again... it seemed like... he was trying to time our climax! My heart pounded at this thought, but it was quickly washed away with waves of pleasure.

I felt a burning in my lower abdomen, signaling the peak was near. I moaned hard onto Koujaku's cock, trying to wait it out. He let out a loud, husky groan.

"A-aoba!" With my name, he unloaded his hot salty load into my willing mouth. I started to swallow it, but was interrupted when Noiz pulled my body against his, and pressed his lips against mine, pulling what was left of Koujaku's cum into his mouth, and swallowing it. This lewd act sent me tumbling over the edge, and I fell forward, moaning loud, my load spilling onto Noiz' hand. He flexed it instinctively, as he came hard into me as well.

I was collapsed in Koujakus lap, Noiz leaning against my back, panting. I looked up at my boyfriend, who almost looked, _asleep_? Really? Already? My body felt exhausted, so I ignored this and let my head fall into his lap again. When my lungs decided to fall into a safe rhythm again, Noiz pulled out of me. He stood up and grabbed a towel.

"Oi," he said, signaling for me to sit up. I complied, taking the towl out of his hand and beginning to wipe myself off. The blond hack went into the bathroom, and emerged in a robe.

"Thank you," I said hastilly, getting up and beginning to get dressed. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, but the amount of embarrassment I did was consuming me. I was shaking, trying to get everything together, so we could go home and attempt to be normal.

"Oi, Koujaku," I stood over the tattooed raven, in my messy clothes. I pushed him. "Oi," Koujaku stirred and began to sit up. I had noticed that Noiz disappeared into his room.

"Is it time to go home?" Koujaku said groggily. Unbelievable. It was like nothing had even happened.

"Yes," my voice emerged sounding much more irritated than I wanted it to. "You should probably get dressed." Koujaku chuckled at this, forcing me to let a smile creep onto my face. I rolled my eyes as Koujaku slowly pulled his kimono on.

I walked to the door and pulled Ren out of my bag. He was still in sleep mode, so I pet his forehead to pull him out of it.

"Aoba," my allmate's eyes looked at me, then roamed around on his surroundings. "I feel uncomfortable," he said as he looked back at me. I began to laugh as Ren went back into sleep mode. I pushed his head back into my bag, zipping it.

"Aoba," I heard Koujaku behind me and I turned to him. His eyes were messy and face flushed, but he was still smiling at me like he always did. "I'm exhausted. We should go."

I nodded turning towards thew door. "Oi, Noiz, we're leaving!" I called to Noiz' bedroom.

"Yeah," I heard his monotone voice call back. I smiled and rolled my eyes again, exiting the apartment, Koujaku on my heels.


	2. Chapter 2

_Noiz was spending his night how he usually did, eating pizza and playing games on his Coil. The one he was playing now, while obviously not like Rhyme, was enjoyable. It was called Silent Oath, and it had come out the day after Oval Tower collapsed. It seemed to be a game about the collapse, but he wasn't sure. He usually wasn't into retro stuff, but again, it was enjoyable enough._

_ The game made him think of Aoba for some reason, the small, blue haired guy of whom Noiz fought with to save his grandma. Aoba had left for Oval Tower and returned when it had collapsed, also with Koujaku, Aoba's childhood friend of which Noiz disliked immensely. In actuality Noiz kind of liked Aoba, and after the tower collapsed, he learned that Aoba was dating Koujaku. It had been a month since he found out, but that didn't mean Noiz was over it. Especially with Aoba's "other self" taking over._

It had happened about a week ago. Noiz took his place in the crowd that surrounded games of Rhyme, and waited for a challenger. He watched people come up on his Coil, those who were in the area with their Allmates. Suddenly, a familiar name popped up; Sly Blue. He looked around frantically, expecting to find Aoba walking to Heibon, or maybe Koujaku's salon. Instead, he found Aoba, with suddenly shorter hair than he remembered, cheering in the crowd. Noiz blinked a couple times. He knew Aoba hated Rhyme and wanted nothing to do with it, and since his boyfriend was the leader of a Rib team, it seemed highly unlikely that he would be running up to play.

After a couple minutes of staring, Noiz came back to his senses and decided to approach the older man.

"Oi!" He spoke loudly enough for Aoba to hear him over the roar of the crowd. Aoba turned to him, an unfamiliar look in his eye.

"Hey," Aoba replied nonchalantly. "I remember you." He stopped paying attention to Noiz to cheer for one of the Rhymers.

"Why aren't you with Koujaku?" Noiz sounded, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He honestly didn't even like Aoba that much, especially considering he didn't know him very well. But the fact that Koujaku had him made his desire for him that much stronger.

Aoba turned back to Noiz, looking annoyed, as if he interrupted something important. "Could you back off?" he spoke nastily. Noiz wasn't about getting offended or caring about much, but this was very uncharacteristic of Aoba, and he was intrigued. He stared at Aoba silently, until Aoba smirked. "Unless you want to fight me in Rhyme."

"Aoba.." a deep voice sounded from inside Aoba's bag. Sure enough, a small lump of blue fur started to wriggle the zipper open, and Noiz knew it was Ren. "We should probably go home," Ren's head finally emerged from the bad. Aoba glared at Ren. He pushed his small head down and zipped the bag completely this time, without saying a word.

"Oi, what's up with you?" Noiz asked, extremely intrigued, and a small amount worried. He had never seen anything like this before. Was it post traumatic stress disorder? Is Koujaku abusive or controlling? What was going on?

"Fight me in Rhyme," Aoba demanded, Noiz responded by just blinking. While it was true that Noiz never got his rematch, he was worried that his confusion would distract him and make him lose.

"Maybe some other time," he breathed out. Aoba seemed enraged by this.

"Weren't _you _the one who wanted the stupid rematch to begin with!?" he snapped. Noiz blinked again and didn't know how to respond. The situation was too foreign to him. He didn't know how to handle it. So he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation; walk away. He turned on his heel and started walking.

"Hey!" Aoba yelled after him. "Or maybe you were just using that as an excuse?" Noiz stopped and turned back around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" The punk was getting irritated. This clearly wasn't Aoba. Was he possessed?

"That what you really wanted from Aoba was for him to pay attention to you," the man with Aoba's likeness responded. Noiz got angry, but was more perturbed by the fact Aoba was referred to in the 3rd person.

"Who are you?" Noiz demanded. From the man's bag, he heard a word that sounded faintly like "desire".

"I'm Aoba's repressed desire," Aoba responded. So, that's it. Split personalities. _Seems like everybody's got their vices._ Noiz thought to himself. This is what Aoba's grandmother was talking about that night, back then. This is why Aoba didn't remember ever participating in Rhyme. It wasn't him doing it.

"Well, now that I have my answer, I'll be going now." the pierced teen turned again, and began walking away.

"Oi!" Noiz heard yelling and footstep behind him, and he was stopped dead in his tracks by "desire" swooping in front of him. Noiz rolled his eyes.

"So, what should I call you, if you're not Aoba?" he asked, exasperated. "Desire" seemed taken aback that Noiz paid attention to him.

"I am Aoba," he replied, getting angry. He was as much Aoba as "Reason" was! Noiz looked unconvinced and walked around him.

"J-just call me Sly!" Sly called after him. Noiz turned back around.

"You're making me dizzy," he hissed. "Why do you want my attention so bad?" Sly rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh, please, you're the one making out with Aoba without his consent." He smirked. Noiz got angry once again, remembering the incident, but not liking what he was insinuating.

"Can I go home now?" Noiz breathed, tiredly. Sly responded by smiling menacingly, and approaching the blonde. Noiz stepped back.

"O-oi, what are you doing?" he stammered out. This entire meeting was turning his personality upside-down. Split personalities, the forbidden fruit owned by Koujaku; what's next?

"Come on, aren't you going to punch me?" Sly pestered. "You've hit Aoba plenty of times" He was growing nearer, and his words struck Noiz. He has hit Aoba before. He wasn't being himself at all. He didn't feel like asking himself why, that would take too much time. He quickly stepped forward and blasted Sly in the face. Sly stumbled backwards, wiping his mouth, giggling.

"That's the Noiz I remember," he said through a fox-like smile.

Noiz couldn't remember much of what happened next. He and sly brawled until they found themselves in an alley. Noiz finally found himself winning, for they were equally matched through most of their fight.

"You don't _want_ to pick a fight with me," Noiz whispered dangerously. He had Sly against the wall, his arm pressed into his neck, in a a divot of the alleyway. He looked angrily into the elder's eyes, which then closed as he started laughing maniacally. Noiz loosened his grip, unsure of how to react again.

"What's the matter?" Sly growled through his clenched teeth and spit out a glob of blood. Noiz responded by slamming the brat back into the wall, listening to him choke out another chuckle.

"What do you want?" Noiz bellowed through clenched teeth. He was in no pain; he hadn't been able to feel it in his life, but he was getting angry at Aoba's other self. What was Sly's need to bother him? Why not bother Koujaku? He was sure that the old man would be able to strike this "Aoba" into submission with a few kind words.

Instead of responding, Sly jerked forward, making Noiz' arm lodge even farther into his throat. Noiz was met with the taste of blood, and Sly's lips pressed against his. Noiz jerked back, not liking the feeling of not being in control, and he still couldn't place his finger on what this "Aoba" was actually thinking. But before he could protest, Sly threw himself forward, knocking the punk into the wall opposite him. He was extremely fast, and pressed his lip's against Noiz' pierced ear.

"_Destroy me_," Sly's voice was malevolent enough to send a faint chill down Noiz' spine, but with his knowledge, he knew that wasn't just quite it. His body jerked, and he grabbed the collar of Sly's shirt, swiftly switching their positions. Another hearty laugh erupted from Sly's throat, and he reach in between Noiz' legs. Noiz stood unaffected, glaring at the man before him. He forced "desire" around, so his face was pressed against the brick wall.

"You asked for it," Noiz breathed out huskily, one arm holding Sly, one undoing his belt. He felt the elder shake beneath his hand, knowing that he was laughing with joy again.

"You'll finally get to screw Ao- ack!" Sly was interrupted by Noiz pulling his head back, then slamming it back into the wall.

"Shut up," The pierced teen was now fully erect, and without undoing Sly's pants, pulled them down with force. He felt Sly begin laughing again, and Noiz pushed into him without warning or preparation.

"Augh!" A cry that sounded more like Aoba than Sly emerged from beneath Noiz, and he felt a faint pulsing in his cock. He began to move, pulling his dick out as far as he could, then plunging back in with forcing. The sweet sounds coming from Aoba's likeness served only to make him more turned on as he worked.

"Y-you like this, don't you?" Sly teased in between moans. Noiz felt an undeniable urge to slam his face into the brick, but fought it. It had occurred to him that even though he had no ties with Aoba, he had enough of one to attempt not to hurt his body too bad whilst he was under the influence of someone else. He pushed into Sly harder, gripping his hair.

"Ahhh.." the man beneath him hissed, gripping the walls. "You want to see more of you fucking Aoba don't you?" Sly continued teasing, as if to make Noiz hurt him even further. Sly started moaning louder and sweeter, and Noiz could feel his dick heat up; he was close.

"Ah... I-I'm gonna-" Sly attempted to moan out, but was interrupted by his load shooting onto the wall. He gripped the wall to hold himself up, considering Noiz wasn't stopping.

Noiz continued to push into him, even though he had just felt his walls close up in pleasure, it wasn't enough to send him over the edge. He grunted steadily, helping hold the elder up by his hair. Sly was trembling and letting out soft moans beneath him. He felt a sensation tingling up his cock, and grunted hard, one last time.

"Ugh-" Noiz moaned into Sly's hair, and let his load go inside of him. Noiz pulled out of Sly, watching the older man slump to the ground, giggling.

"I was right.." he hinted, not moving from the spot. The form of Aoba was lewdly slouched over against the wall, his face still leaning against it, and Noiz' semen dripping out of his ass. Noiz observed him as he buckled his pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated crossly, turning away from the crude display. He began to walk home.

_Noiz didn't know how it had come to this, but somehow, he had found himself devoid of his coil, and laying on the bed panting, covered in his own semen. He decided to take a shower, trying himself carefully, so not to think about any events that happened between him and Sly. _

_ Emerging from the shower in a robe, he heard a knock..._


End file.
